Bomag
Bomag is a company founded in Germany that manufacture compaction equipment, they are now owned by a French industrial FAYAT Group. History ;Date Event *1957 The BOPPARDER MASCHINENBAU GESELLSCHAFT MBH is founded in Boppard on the river Rhine. The world's first double vibratory roller with all-drum drive, the BW 60, revolutionizes compaction technology. *1962 5 years after the first hand-guided BOMAG roller was introduced, the self propelled BW 200 7-tonnes-tandem roller is launched for use on large scale projects. *1970 BOMAG acquired by KOEHRING Company, Milwaukee/WI, USA, giving BOMAG access to important world markets; BOMAG USA opens in Buffalo Springfield/Ohio. *1972 to '74 Product range expands with the addition of light tandem rollers, self-propelled rollers, plate compactors and tampers. *1976 Plant expansion with a new Research and Development centre - still the only one of its kind in the world. (this sounds a dubious claim as all manufactures need R&D Departments) *1988 Launch of the fully hydraulic BC 601 RB 28 tonne refuse compactor. The model sets new standards in waste compaction. *1996 VARIOMATIC, the world's first system for the automatic optimisation of compaction, is launched. *1997 BOMAG's 40th anniversary - more site expansion with a new powder coating plant. *1998/ 1999 The successful VARIOMATIC system is adapted for use on self-propelled rollers as VARIOCONTROL; a new demonstration area and communications centre opens in Boppard; the plant is extended by about 9000 m2 for new light equipment assembly, warehousing and electrical assembly plant. *2000 Launch of VARIOMATIC 2, a development of VARIOMATIC for use on asphalt rollers with split drums. The Boppard plant is extended with the addition of new Shipping and Visitor Centres. *2001 Launch of the ASPHALT MANAGER, the only system worldwide for optimum compaction and compaction control on asphalt layers. Change within the parent company: SPX Corporation, Charlotte, North Carolina, one of the most successful American conglomerates, acquires BOMAG. *2002 BOMAG opens new plant at Fengxian, South of Shanghai: BOMAG China. Opening of the new factory building. *2003 Start-up of the of the new spray painting and powder-coating plant for large components. *2005 BOMAG is acquired by the FAYAT-Group. FAYAT is the biggest independent group in France's private and national construction sector and operates in 6 core businesses: building and public works, steelworks, electricity, electronics and IT, road equipment, material handling and hoisting equipment and finally pressure vessels. *2006 BOMAG assumes responsibility for all the asphalt machinery business of the FAYAT subsidiary FAYAT Marini. This includes road pavers and cold milling machines. *2007 BOMAG celebrates its 50th Company Anniversary with a subsequently record year: around 2,000 employees generate a turnover of more than 600 million euros. In 2011 the BW twin drum dash 5 range was launched. Model Range 2012]] Original Machines Add details of early models here please ! Current *Single drum **BW55 E **BW71 E *Twin Drum waljk behind **BW62 H **BW65 H **BW75 H *Twin Drum ride on **BW80AD **BW90AD **BW100ADM-2 **BW80ADH **BW100AD-4 **BW120AD-4 **BW80ad-S - Side clearance **BW135AD - Heavy Duty **BW138AD - Heavy Duty *Trench Compactor **BMP851 ** ? *Milling machines ** Bomag MPH 125 See also Other compaction equipment manufacturer's *Aveling-Barford *Aveling Marshall *Dyna-Pac *Hamm *Vibromax - now JCB group company *Wacker *Road Roller Association *Road Roller *Compactor *Steam Roller References Bomag website External links * http://www.bomag.com/worldwide/index.aspx?&Lang=10000 Category:Bomag Category:Companies of Germany Category:Compactors Category:Construction plant manufacturers Category:Road roller manufacturers